dnd_khorvairefandomcom-20200214-history
Tornur Dunaduum
Tornur Dunadoom is a Dwarf Cleric who keeps his trusty Dwarvern Waraxe at the ready, and a spell or two when his allies need a helping hand which they so often do. Basic Information * Class: '''Cleric * '''Race: Dwarf * Alignment: True Neutral * Diety: '''Fharlanghn * '''Age: 50 * Gender: '''Male * '''Equipment: Dwarvern Waraxe, Quarterstaff, Sling, Scale Mail, Heavy Wooden Shield * Status: Alive Bonds and Disposition Bonds: * [[Xena Nightingale|'Xena']] knows incriminating details about me: I can be careless when attacking. * Traven does not trust you and for good reason: Traven does not trust religions in general, and I am a cleric of Fharlanghn. * Sitoth thinks you are woefully misinformed about the world and they have decided to teach you all they know. Disposition * I will always follow my word. Notable Feats * Won the parties first drinking competition in cooperation with Sitoth in session 1. * Critically hit Xena in the face with his first attack in session 1, nearly killing her. * Crushed a thieving rat in session 3. Backstory The mining town of Dorgin was raided by orcs one night when Tornur was young. He was attacked and left for dead, but survived and eventually managed to flee. With nowhere to go, simply following the roads out of the mountains led him to a small settlement of Fharlanghnian monks who took him in and inducted him into the religion of the God of Roads. After several years of staying in the settlement, Tornur decided to set out as a cleric to travel and explore. While he will not go out of his way to help strangers for no reward, he will never break an oath or contract once it has been settled. That said, those who have earned his trust and loyalty (including any Fharlanghnian monk) shall never be without help, should it be within his power to offer it. Somewhat friendly and familiar with the common races, often interpreting for deep dwarves during mercantile and diplomatic discussions. Prejudiced against Half-Orcs due to past history with Orcs. Extremely distrustful of orcs, but not openly hostile in the years since the attack. Not every orc can be blamed for the actions of a raiding party...but they still make him edgy. Tornur learned Orcish so that he could understand their shouts, and to interrogate any orcs he could about the raiding party that wiped out his village - though this skill sees more use as an interpreter's tool than anything else. Raiders, bandits, kidnappers, and others who prey on villages will be fought or killed if he can do it without getting caught or killed himself. Being a dwarf, he certainly enjoys his ale, but he can't handle spirits, which leave him feeling sleepy and helpless - he has been lost in his nightmares too many times, and refuses to drink them at all. Since the attack, Tornur has been quite a light sleeper - sudden loud noises or bright lights make him panic, and he'll lash out at anyone he doesn't recognise. He is fully aware of this issue, and would rather sleep in a small room he can seal shut, so that he doesn't react badly. He keeps his axe, his only remaining heirloom from the Dunaduum family, under his pillow. It's had the head replaced, and a couple of new shafts over the years... but it's still his family's axe. He can be quite grumpy and serious when thinking about the past, and is incredibly stubborn when he sets his mind to something, but prefers to live in the moment and enjoy the new areas he's visiting. Likes to explore caves, where his darkvision and stonecunning have led him to several dwarven towns who prefer to remain isolated from the world at large.